


Wed

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The wake of an argument.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Wed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was thinking of the S2 ep “Light and Shadows”. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He takes his seat at the dinner table at precisely six o’clock, the same as any other day, now that he no longer has to focus on locating his second son. Spock’s well being is still in question, but there is no more that Sarek can do, so he does nothing more. He knows this isn’t amenable to his wife, be that has also become a common event in their household. 

Nevertheless, she serves him dinner. It’s Synthesized—he can tell by the lack of steam above the Plomeek soup and exacting proportions of the vegetables inside it. That in itself is telling. Amanda takes her seat across from him with the same meal, though he knows she finds it bland and unsatisfactory. Her tastes buds still haven’t adapted, nor has her pride. He doubts either ever will. Sarek takes a sip of his soup as though nothing has changed. 

There are no anecdotes about her day. There is no idle musing about any of their children. The silence is cacophonous, and he can feel her bristling displeasure beneath his skin. 

He knows the answer, but he still asks, “Are you angry with me?”

Amanda tightly replies, “I’m always angry with you.” It slips so easily off her tongue. She shows none of the reverence a Vulcan would over such a disturbing statement. In the privacy of his own mind, Sarek can admit his failings: he feels _pain_ from her words.

He doesn’t show it. It wouldn’t be right, even with her. He must be an example to her and the people that they’ve raised. He asks as levelly as he can manage, “Do you wish to leave me?”

Amanda sighs. It comes out long, haggard, and her shoulders slump with it. She lets her spoon clatter down into her bowl. For one terrifying moment, Sarek is sure that she’ll say _yes_.

But she says, “No.” Her eyes flicker up to face him. They’re less than an arm’s length apart, but it feels as though there are mountains between them. She tells him, defensive though he hasn’t spoken a word about it, “I lied to you about Spock because you’re too tough with him. You always have been.” She doesn’t say _it’s your fault he’s like this_ , but he hears it. 

There’s no sense in discussing Spock specifically. It will only make her more agitated. He notes instead, “You have been disagreeing with me more than usual of late.”

“Of course. We have a child now. _Children._ It’s not just about us anymore.”

“They are grown. They have left on their own paths. Can you and I not have peace?”

Amanda’s eyes are piercing. It’s the same fire that once drew him to her. It should’ve been a warning then. It’s too late now. “You married a human woman, Sarek. You’ll _never_ have peace. And if you want it, you can leave me.”

That was never an option. He frowns at her, searching for the words that will sooth her, but he finds none. 

He settles for an old trick and reaches out to clasp her hand. His fingers curl around it, the touch far deeper and longer than he would ever allow outside of their home. He runs his thumb along her palm, feeling her pulse race beneath her skin. She looks down at the contact. She must know what he means. 

He sends through their bond the words he can’t say aloud but that she needs to hear. Then he watches her expression slowly soften. She sighs again, still troubled, but less desperate. 

Her hand slips away, more gentle than quick. He’s bought himself more time. 

They return to eating, the silence marginally acceptable.


End file.
